Touch
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Drarry, one-shot. Basically something really depressingly poetic that came to mind and was meant to be smutty but turned into a feelsy rememberance. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you think of it. I really have no summary for this since there is no specified story behind it. It's something really short, so enjoy. A continuation may be concidered if given suggestions. Ven.


_**A/N: I wrote something really depressing which started off as something innapropriate in my mind... I'm sorry for the lack of updates on "Taken By Flames", I have no time or energy to focus on that but I shall try and write something the next weekend as in this weekend I'm taking part in the TMUN Conference (Model United Nations) and it's a real big deal along with being sick T.T Thanks for understanding if you do, have a nice feel trip. **_

_**Warnings: Feelful one-shot. No language, and people can recieve the message of it in different ways. Rating T only for psychological reasons. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have ever owned any character/place used in my Harry Potter themed stories apart from the ones that had a mention of an existing OC. **_

_**Read and Review, hopefully you aren't too crushed from this. Sorry :/ **_

* * *

**Touch**

* * *

Warmth surrounded me as I held my eyes closed and tilted my head back.

You smiled; I could feel it.

I remember when I felt the small tremble of your fingertips; you reached out and touched my skin. You didn't speak at the time; you just looked at me, took in every feature of my body and held your breath as you tried to learn my body.

You had touched my arm, slowly tracing downwards and closer to my wrist. I didn't mind it.

Then you moved to my chest and slowly traced the angry lines that were spread across it, indicating the way you hurt me. I heard you shudder.

You proceeded to touch my face and make me open my eyes. I looked into your green ones, and took a deep breath. You pressed your lips on mine whilst still firmly touching my cheek.

Your hand traveled further down, tracing my waist. You ignored my other hand, the one with the reason I was never in the spotlight; the marked one. I loved you for not ever judging me when I gave you hell during the years that I got to see you every living day. I wished I had been given a choice back then.

I slowly arched to your hand as it moved on my stomach and cupped it gently. Your eyes pierced mine, and I reached out for your chest, pressing my hand on your heart. I smiled softly, feeling your steady heartbeat. It felt like home after a long time.

In all my twenty seven years of existence I had never felt this connected to another human being as I did with you. Your touch wasn't the only motivation I needed to know the facts; but I know for one that...I love you.

* * *

The last time I saw you in this form, I knew I had to make it worth it. I took in the sight of your vulnerable form like a kid on Christmas morning. I took my time to realize that this was real, that this was part of my from now and I had to maintain that. I smiled down at you as I kept tracing the parts I loved the most; the parts that you hated the most.  
I found every single one of your features magnetizing; your blond hair, your grey eyes, your pale skin. Everything was just amazing on you. It reminded me why I fell for you in the first place. You never treated me as anything more than what I was used to. I appreciate it now that you helped me go through the most difficult part of my life by slamming me into reality when I needed it.

I know that when we're both gone from the inevitable destruction of the world we love and want to continue making better, we'll stay together. I'm connected with you in a way that no human can explain. I simply know that, even if I've never been good with words, my actions always spoke up to what I felt; because I never even once thought of love. I just felt it.

I love you.

I miss you.

* * *

I close my eyes again and picture our life in the future. I wanted to have kids. I wanted a house next to a big forest so we can teach our children to love nature and to encourage the protection of it by educating them. I still remember how awful I was to poor Hagrid. Nobody deserved the torments I gave them. And I apologized to most of them, as well as the ones I couldn't, I visited their graves before leaving.

I'm sorry.

I didn't want to leave yet.

* * *

I stand before your presence once more and I hold a flower bouquet. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and smile sadly. I hated seeing you go; so much that I reached that close as to taking time to consider joining you.

And I did.  
I took my wand out, placing it on my chest, leaving the flowers down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm coming to you. Isn't that what you want?" I whispered in my head.

Your reply was never there.

I'm sorry.

I needed you; and now I have you.

* * *

**THE END.**

This was a small one-shot and there shall be no further continuation. You can interpert the meaning whichever way you want to and review on this about your opinion of it. It'd mean a great deal to me.

Again, sorry for no further updates on "Taken By Flames", I shall write as soon as possible.  
~Venustus


End file.
